A new happy life
by danielchoosenone
Summary: Esse fic é baseado num Universo Alernativo, onde alguns dos santos não conseguiram ganhar suas armaduras e tem que tocar suas vidas mesmo assim.Em teoria terá yaoi mais tarde, de Camus e Milo.


To a new happy life

Disclaimer: O mundo de Saint Seiya pertençe a Kurumada.

Esse fic é baseado num Universo Alernativo, onde alguns dos santos não conseguiram ganhar suas armaduras e tem que tocar suas vidas mesmo assim.  
Nesse fic eles terão entre 13 e 15 anos, apesar de que no manga ganharam as armaduras por volta de seus 7 anos.

Esse trabalho não tem fins lucrativos, e não busca denegrir os direitos autorais dos verdadeiros proprietários.

POV Camus – 1972 – Grécia -Rodório

Houve um grande dia. E então houve nada...

Eu chorava como se o leite houvesse derramado, ou o pão roubado e minha mãe fosse me bater. Não, era pior, era mais como se não houvesse mãe para me bater. Era um vazio assim grande, um desespero sem fim. Eu não via saida, bem a dizer eu não via nada.

Aquele dia brilhava um sol forte, forte de me amolecer o corpo. O céu estava azul azul, e tao brilhante que doia olhar pra cima. Mas eu não sentia o calor, nem a brisa nem a areia fininha do mar cochando nas minhas roupas.

Minto uma coisa eu olhava muito atentamente. Eram as minhas mãos. Tentava entender onde estavam erradas. Onde naquele corpo tinha a falha. Eu cheguei confiante de mim, olhar pra frente, queixo bem erguido e passos firmes. Eu vivi sósinho no gelo por 2 anos, eu entendia bem de lá, bem de sobreviver, de vencer. Afinal eu estava vivo. No gelo, isso é vencer.

No inicio era muita dor, muito medo de morrer, mas quando vc chega perto da morte varias vezes vc perde o medo...e vê: eventualmente ela chega. Não é nada de terrivel nisso.

Quando eu perdi o medo de morrer, da mágoa, da fome e da solidão , não restou muito. Não tinha nada lá pra me incomodar mais, nem me satisfazer. Quero dizer. Você perde um pouco do prazer de comer uma comida mais saborosa, ou de achar um bom urso pra se enrolar na pele dele. Não que não sejá bom, mas você está tão escaldado do frio e da fome, que vc não confia muito nesses confortos. Melhor não se amimalhar, porque quando se volta a miséria, é sempre pior.

E pior que a morte não tem. Ou não tinha. Agora está bem pior. Não tem pra onde ir, nem o que fazer. Eu quase morri a toa. Eu socaria algo, se a vontade de chorar não fosse tão grande.

Eu cheguei sem nenhuma dúvida, eu treinei pra ser o santo da constelação de Aquario. Eu subi lá no pódium, era longo de pedra que esquentavam minhas sandalias, eu notei isso porque era importante. Naquele calor o meu gelo iria derreter bem rápido. Outros garotos iam lutar comigo, pela mesma armadura. Eram mais dois, eu não esperava mais nenhum pra dizer a verdade. Eu começava a me sentir menos especial.

A luta não foi grande, porque tinha muita gente assistindo. Eu estranhei tanta gente, e tratei de ignorar rápido. Eu tratei de só verificar a posição dos dois meninos e os ataquei com uma nuvem de gelo. Pareciam mais vespas, ou laminas pequenininhas, eu gostava desse golpe. Eles também me atacaram, e a si mesmos.

O menino menorzinho, ele devia ter um pouco menos de seis anos, me dava medo de bater. Ele era muito pequeno, eu achava que com um só golpe iria mata-lo. E o maior, criou gelo na plataforma toda e prendeu o menorzinho, e veio me atacar com um soco. De todas as coisas eu não esperava um soco. Na minha opinião aquela luta estava sendo um absurdo, todos os 3 lutando um contra os outros.

Ai foi que todo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. O gelo começou a almentar e almentar. O garoto que estava brigando comigo olhou em horror, nós caimos no gelo escorregadio com a tentativa de briga, e o gelo só almentava. Eu senti o perigo a tempo e me concentrei em almentar o esquife de gelo ao redor do menor. Cresceu e o fechou todo, e nem respirar ele podia. Ele olhava realmente assustado. O gelo ainda almentava e meus pés estavam presos e do outro garoto tb, o gelo subiu por mim todo e meu corpo estava sendo rodeado e logo éramos os 3 presos.

Eu não me lembro muito do que aconteceu naquela hora, exeto de parar de respirar pra poder aguentar dentro do esquife de gelo tempo suficiente pra quebra-lo. Não era possivel ver de fora, e meu corpo já tinha perdido as sensações. É assim qe acontece perto da morte. Foi entao que pra meus desespero eu notei. Quanto mais cosmos eu concentrrava pra quebrar o gelo, mais gelo aparecia. Eu achei mesmo que iria morrer, que aquela era a hora. E eu tentei meu tudo, até que desmaiei da falta de ar.

Eu só soube mais tarde, o garotinho tinha qebrado a esquife que fiz sobre ele em lágrimas. E gritou com todas as forças que não iria morrer. E nos congelou a todos e teria congelado todo o lugar se a luta não tivesse sido parada. O tiraram do pódium, esgotado e abalado sem saber q venceu. Ele só sabia que estava magoado de terem tentarem o matar. Ele queria muito viver. Era muito jovem ainda.

Eu não soube disso aquela tarde, só vários anos depois. Naquela tarde eu apenas vi o sol subir, e morrer. E perdi meu caminho na vida.

E acordei no dia seguinte com o canto de um galo, em uma cama macia, e sentindo o cheiro de maças que mais tarde eu viria a amar. Um garoto da minha idade correu pra mim, animado com a novidade da minha recuperação.

Ele gritou em grego exitado pelos pais dele, e falou muito a mim apesar de eu não entender uma palavra. Tudo que eu entendia, pelos afagos amorosos daquela mulher e pelo olhar calmo e firme daquele senhor que eram os donos da casa. Era que agora eu era um servo na aldeia de Athena. E minha vida seria muito mais leve, e incerta...e certamente, era algo que eu não esperava.

Dizem que isso é a vida. E eu vivi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fanfic criado para Dark Lupina with love


End file.
